Moon Light
Moon Light is a pet of Grammar Cat though he says he just lives with her. Appearance Moon Light is about 1 ft tall and he posses feet, arms, legs, and a body the merges with his face. He has red diamond shaped eyes and a black body. Persona Moon Light often has a calm and reserved personality. He will change it at will and is often more relaxed when speaking with others of a evil faction then with others that have a good faction. Occasionally he'll make a sarcastic remark. History Moon Light will not tell Grammar Cat his whole history but he at least said he was once a ruler over a vast dimension before he was over thrown and sent into exile. One day Grammar Cat found him when she walked into a pet shop looking for a pet. He was attempting to turn the store owner into a mouse. Grammar Cat instead of helping the store owner, freed all the kitties from their cages and let them all free. By that time the store owner was a leg of mutton. Moon Light attempted to eat the mutton leg but two Spartans burst in and took the leg away. All the freed kitties were happy the store owner was gone and they turned the pet shop into a night club. Moon Light decided to come with Grammar Cat and soon he agreed to become her pet. Powers and abilities Moon Light is gifted with the power of dark magic (A hard but powerful type of magic that isn't in anyway related with witch craft). Moon Light has a vast collection of spells that he has memorized and he said most are dark magic but some are white, blue, yellow, red, purple, green, and gold. Moon Light always wishes he possessed elbows so he could reach farther. Sometimes Moon Light will mind control animals or read others minds but he rarely uses these abilities saying " It is better to think of your own problems then look into someone else via mind control". Fancies Moon Light very much likes blood sausage as he said it is sweet and tender. Cameow, Grammar Cat's pet cat possess candy cane like claws witch Moon Light craves. Moon Light also enjoys the feeling of the night. Relationships *Cameow: Moon Light generally doesn't think Cameow is the greatest person to spend time with, but he often is quite polite to Cameow possibly because Camoew is the owner of candy cane claws. *Coal: Moon Light often avoids Coal due to his strange nature. He often calls him 'cold' and is very wary of him. *Royal: Moon Light has nothing against Royal and he spends most of his time with him. Both he and Royal share the same opinion of Coal though Moon Light is more reserved. *Blue Boy: currently Moon Light's only cube boy friend, Blue Boy and Moon Light enjoy going on adventures. Before they even became friends they were going to fight and were apparent enemies. Because Blue Boy began to get upset ad start to mope, Moon Light invited him on a adventure.